En noir et blanc
by Varbo93
Summary: "Et après ? Réponds-moi, Pétunia, et après ?" Mais Pétunia ne veut pas, elle ne veut pas se souvenir, ça fait trop mal. Elle s'appelait Lily et c'était sa sœur, mais ça fait trop mal, alors elle aimerait se taire et arrêter de parler. Elle n'y arrive pas. Alors elle raconte une histoire, celle de deux sœurs que le temps a séparées. Et le thé coule, coule sur la table…


**Hey !**

 **Ici Varbo93, en direct de son lit sur lequel elle a glandé tout l'après-midi -alors qu'elle a l'oral de français vendredi, c'est MAL. Mais comme l'envie de réviser n'est inscrite nulle part dans mon ADN -il faut que j'arrête d'essayer de faire de l'humour, hein, parce que là c'est lamentable-, à la place, je poste un OS. Na. C'est un défi lancé à l'univers, voyez ?**

 **Bon, ça fait maintenant un petit moment que cet OS traîne sur mon ordinateur -quelques mois, quand même xD. Donc, sur l'insistance de ma sœur, après l'avoir fait lire à quelques personnes qui m'ont assuré qu'elles aimaient, après beaucoup d'hésitations, de flemme, de relectures et de stress, je le poste -voilà voilà, je sais parfaitement que vous êtes passionnés par la raison pour laquelle je poste, ne faites pas semblant xD.**

 **Bref. J'ai tendance à trop parler quand je suis stressée. C'est pas de ma faute.**

 **Donc, ceci est un OS centré sur Pétunia, notamment sa relation avec Lily et leur histoire. Parce qu'il y a, très clairement, une histoire derrière tant de rancœur. Il est long, très long -extrêmement beaucoup très très long. Assez étrange, aussi, avec un style d'écriture qui m'est venu comme ça sur le moment, mais qui avec le recul est assez particulier.**

 **Si vous aimez -et même si vous n'aimez pas, d'ailleurs xD-, je vous conseille et vous recommande chaudement La vie comme ça de Les Nerles, Des fissures sur les murs d'Anadyomède, Faillible d'Ellana-san (tous des OS), et Boyfriend de Molly Raesly (une fiction en anglais, 14 chapitres sur 17 traduits en français par likyboy's). Parce que ce sont les fictions qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire cet OS. Et, surtout, parce que ce sont de petits bijoux, de pures merveilles, et que ce serait dommage de passer à côté. Voilà voilà, je fais de la pub sans vergogne, mais je n'ai pas honte xD.**

 **Bon. Vous remarquerez que je blablate beaucoup trop, c'est parce que je stresse énormément de vos réactions. Donc, si vous aimez, pensez à laisser une review, même si elle comporte exactement un mot, pour me rassurer sivouplé :D (#lachasseauxreviews xD). Ca fait vraiment très très plaisir, ça pousse à continuer à écrire, et ça ne coûte pas grand chose à part quelques secondes de votre vie...**

 **BREF. J'arrête de parler, promis. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : Harry Potter a été écrit par Sa Seigneurie JK Rowling, et, jusque là, je n'ai pas encore réussi à racheter les droits d'auteurs. Donc, jusqu'au jour où j'y parviendrai enfin (xD laissez moi rêver s'il-vous-plaît), Pétunia appartient à Rowling autant que Lily et que leur histoire et que tout le reste.**_

* * *

« Dis-moi. Dis-moi, j'ai le droit de savoir. »

Elle ne répond pas. Le thé a un peu coulé sur la table, il y a une tache tout près de son assiette. Elle la fixe, les yeux perdus, elle se balance légèrement d'avant en arrière. Elle ne veut pas répondre.

« Dis-moi, insiste-t-il. Réponds-moi. »

Elle prend une inspiration courte, hachée. Elle ne veut pas répondre. Ça fait trop mal. Elle les a enterrés, les souvenirs, elle a tout fait, tout fait pour oublier.

« Il a le droit de savoir, fait une autre voix. On a tous les deux le droit de savoir.

\- Raconte-nous, insiste encore l'autre. Raconte-nous tout, depuis le début, comment ça a commencé et pourquoi ça a si mal fini. »

Elle fait un drôle de bruit, comme un sanglot un peu étouffé. Elle remue sa tasse, un peu de thé en sort et vient s'écraser sur la table, ce n'est pas grave, il y en a déjà de toute façon.

« S'il-te-plaît. Comment c'était, quand vous étiez petites ? »

Alors les souvenirs remontent, trop nombreux, trop douloureux, et Pétunia Dursley ouvre la bouche pour les laisser sortir, parce qu'elle n'a jamais été assez forte pour les affronter.

* * *

« On était proches. Très proches, sans doute aussi proches que peuvent l'être deux sœurs, ou pas loin. Après tout, nous avions moins d'un an d'écart. Un an, ce n'est rien, juste assez pour qu'il y ait une grande et une petite sœur. La grande sœur, c'était moi, forte, assurée, toujours celle qui avait des idées de jeu, toujours celle qui commandait. Elle, elle était la petite sœur, jolie, souriante et adorable, en admiration devant moi. Elle m'adulait. Moi et tout ce que je faisais.

\- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

\- Rien. »

Elle se tait, plonge le nez dans sa tasse. Il fronce les sourcils, se tourne vers l'homme appuyé contre l'entrée de la cuisine, puis vers elle à nouveau. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais reste indécis ensuite, la contemple comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Elle, elle sait quoi dire, les mots se pressent et se bousculent dans sa bouche, ils racontent une histoire qu'elle ne veut plus entendre. Elle essaye de résister, elle ne veut pas parler, ça fait trop mal, mais les souvenirs sont trop forts, et elle recommence à raconter.

« Rien, à part quelques petits trucs par ci par là, rien de grave, rien d'important. Ses cheveux étaient toujours parfaitement coiffés, les habits qu'elle adorait et qui étaient devenus trop petits pour elle se retrouvaient parfaitement à sa taille, les fleurs qu'elle cueillait restaient belles quand les miennes fanaient. Rien du tout en somme.

C'est juste que ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Et puis elle a commencé à se rendre compte, petit à petit, qu'elle pouvait _faire des choses_.

\- De la magie.

\- Non. Non, pas de la magie. Juste… _des choses_. Alors elle a commencé à le tester, son nouveau superpouvoir. Elle regardait un habit, fixement, et elle essayait d'en faire changer la couleur. Elle regardait des violettes, et elle cherchait à en faire des pâquerettes.

Ça ne marchait pas. La robe restait rose, la violette ne bougeait pas. Ses fleurs ont même commencé à faner au même rythme que les miennes dans les petits verres de maman.

Moi, je lui disais d'abandonner, je lui disais qu'elle rêvait, qu'elle avait juste de la chance avec ses cheveux, que ses habits n'avaient peut-être jamais été trop petits, que ses fleurs n'avaient pas duré bien plus longtemps que les miennes. Je lui disais qu'elle s'inventait des histoires. Elle ne me croyait pas.

\- Et un jour, vous avez rencontré Severus Rogue…

\- Non… non, ça c'était après, bien après. »

Elle secoue la tête, contemple la tache sur la table. Ce n'est pas bien grave, elle la nettoiera après. Elle a le temps, elle a tout le temps du monde pour la nettoyer. C'est de temps dont elle a besoin. De temps pour se recueillir, se souvenir, de temps pour réveiller, tout doucement et sans bruit, les squelettes dans son placard et les fantômes dans son salon.

Mais lui est impatient.

« Après quoi ? »

Elle le regarde. Après quoi ?

« Après qu'elle ait réussi. », répond-t-elle simplement.

C'est bien assez, pour elle. Il semble déjà connaître l'histoire, tous les éléments importants, c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne cesse de lui couper la parole pour apposer à son récit les éléments qu'il connaît, tenter de faire concorder les deux histoires. Elle aimerait lui dire que ça ne marche pas comme ça.

« Comment ça, qu'elle ait réussi ? Pétunia, réponds-moi. Qu'elle ait réussi quoi, à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ? »

Elle ne répond pas.

« S'il-te-plaît. », intervient l'homme toujours à l'entrée de la cuisine.

Elle tourne son regard vers lui. Elle aimerait lui dire quelque chose, là, à cet instant précis. Mais les mots dans sa bouche ne sont pas sortis encore. Elle ne peut raconter qu'une histoire.

« Elle avait peur, dit-elle. Il y avait un chien, grand, qui faisait peur, avec une tête méchante, et qui grognait et qui avait de grandes dents. Lily n'a jamais aimé les chiens, même petits, même gentils. Moi, je faisais la grande parce que j'avais six ans et que c'est l'âge auquel être grande, c'est ne pas avoir peur d'un chien.

Je me suis moquée d'elle, je lui ai dit 'Regarde, il est en laisse, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ?'. Elle, elle était terrorisée par cet énorme molosse qui aboyait à quelques mètres. Comme je n'étais pas très rassurée non plus, je me suis levée et je lui ai dit 'Viens, on y va. Puisque tu as si peur.', et on a commencé à partir. Au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloignait, j'avais de moins en moins peur, alors j'ai repris un peu confiance et je lui ai dit 'Tu n'es qu'une poule mouillée, Lily. Il était en laisse, et son maître le tenait solidement. Vraiment, tu es désespérante.'. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, et elle m'a regardé, longuement, méchamment. Elle avait les dents serrées, et de la haine dans les yeux. Un instant, je me suis dit que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

Et là, derrière nous, les gens ont commencé à crier. On s'est retournées toutes les deux, instinctivement. Le chien, le chien courait vers nous, en aboyant et en grognant avec de la bave qui coulait de ses mâchoires, et son maître lui courait après en criant aussi, mais il criait moins fort, et il courait moins vite.

J'étais figée, sous le choc, incapable de bouger. Le chien courait vite. C'est Lily qui m'a attrapé la main et qui m'a dit 'Cours, Tunie, cours ! Vite !'. Alors on a couru. Elle courait vite, beaucoup plus vite que moi, elle me traînait presque derrière elle. Elle courait même sûrement assez vite pour distancer le chien. Mais moi non.

Il m'a sauté dessus tout en me mordant à l'épaule. J'ai hurlé, je suis tombée par terre avec cet énorme molosse sur le dos, et je me suis dit 'Je vais mourir'. J'ai entendu Lily crier mon nom, et d'un seul coup, le chien n'a plus été sur mon dos. Je me suis retournée, elle avait les mains tendues au-dessus de moi comme si elle venait de pousser quelque chose, et le chien, lui, gisait à deux mètres de là, gémissant par terre.

Son maître est arrivé avec plein d'autres gens, tous criaient des choses que je ne comprenais pas, s'agenouillaient près de nous, moi j'avais juste horriblement mal à l'épaule. Ils criaient aussi sur le maître du chien, beaucoup et très fort, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'ils disaient, mais j'ai compris qu'ils n'étaient pas contents que le chien se soit échappé. Mais lui répétait qu'il ne comprenait pas, que son chien était en laisse, et que la laisse avait disparu tout d'un coup, et qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas où elle était, elle avait disparu, tout simplement disparu.

Alors au milieu de tous ces gens, avec mon épaule en sang, et tous ces cris… J'avais mal à la tête, je voyais flou et j'avais un peu envie de vomir. J'ai regardé Lily, je lui ai dit, 'C'est toi'. »

Et elle n'en doute pas, encore aujourd'hui, que sa petite sœur ait lancé le chien sur elle. Lui, en face, n'a pas envie d'y croire, elle le voit dans ses yeux. C'est la vérité, pourtant, que Lily, dans le secret de son cœur et de son âme d'enfant, a souhaité que la laisse disparaisse et que le chien attaque Tunie, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas une poule mouillée et qu'elle a raison d'avoir peur.

Elle sourit, amère. C'est de sa faute, il a réveillé tous les souvenirs, et maintenant elle a des mots plein la bouche et des images qui tournent dans sa tête, et c'est de sa faute.

C'est l'homme resté debout, qui ne semble toujours pas décidé à pénétrer dans la cuisine, qui l'interroge.

« Et… en quoi ça l'a aidée à maîtriser ses pouvoirs ? »

Elle secoue la tête. Ils ne comprennent pas. Ils font tout, tout dans le désordre, comme si depuis le début, le but de l'histoire était que Lily découvre sa magie, apprenne à la maîtriser. Elle, elle se souvient, même si elle ne voudrait pas, même si elle aurait voulu oublier. Elle se souvient, et ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

« Ça ne l'a pas aidée à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Mais, elle se sentait tellement coupable… Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Moi, j'avais peur, j'étais terrorisée. Je refusais de rester seule dans la même pièce qu'elle, je bloquais la porte de ma chambre la nuit avec mes grandes caisses de jouets, puisque mes parents avaient refusé de me donner une clé. Eux, ils ne comprenaient pas, ils nous interrogeaient, nous hurlaient dessus en vérité, pour tenter de comprendre. Nous ne leur avons jamais rien dit. Alors ils en ont conclu que l'attaque du chien m'avait traumatisée et que j'avais besoin de temps pour me remettre. En un sens, ils avaient raison.

Lily, elle, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que je la pardonne. Elle se pliait en quatre pour moi, s'empressait auprès de moi, m'apportait des coussins, à boire, m'offrait tous ses jouets préférés… Et elle était tellement mignonne, tellement désemparée, désespérée…

\- … que tu as fini par lui pardonner ? », demande-t-il doucement.

Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague, toujours fixés pourtant sur cette tache de thé qui tranche sur la blancheur de la table. Il faudrait, tout de même, la nettoyer…

Elle n'en a pas la force, pour le moment. Elle revit l'histoire de deux fillettes, l'une blonde et l'autre rousse, et son récit l'épuise, lui arrache un peu d'elle à chaque mot prononcé. Elle a peur, un peu, de ce qui arrivera quand elle aura fini.

Elle ignore l'interruption. Pardonner à Lily ? Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment fait. Oublié, seulement, peut-être. Pour un temps.

« Ce qui était étrange, c'est que mes désirs aussi commençaient à s'accomplir tout seuls. C'étaient mes cheveux qui devenaient lisses et brillants comme de la soie, mes robes qui m'allaient toutes parfaitement, mes fleurs qui ne se fanaient plus.

Alors… je me suis dit que, peut-être, finalement, c'était possible. Que Lily pouvait bien faire des choses bizarres, et que maintenant, à mon tour, j'en étais capable. Je me demandais si un jour, moi aussi je lancerais un chien sur elle.

Un jour, j'étais dans le jardin, je regardais les fleurs devant moi. Lily est arrivée, et j'ai à peine réagi. Après tout, si moi aussi je faisais des choses étranges, je n'avais rien à craindre d'elle. Je lui ai dit, 'J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait que des pâquerettes. Les pissenlits, c'est moche, et il y en a trop maintenant.'. Alors elle s'est tournée vers le jardin, et quand je l'ai regardée, j'ai vu qu'elle regardait les fleurs avec un air très concentré, en se mordant la lèvre fort. D'un seul coup, elle a souri, et elle s'est tournée vers moi avec son petit air rayonnant. J'ai regardé autour de moi. Le jardin, les balançoires, tout était pareil. Mais autour de nous, dans un rayon d'un ou deux mètres, il n'y avait plus aucun pissenlit -juste des pâquerettes, des dizaines et des dizaines de pâquerettes, beaucoup plus qu'avant, beaucoup plus que le nombre de fleurs qu'il y avait au départ. Tout le jardin était normal, et il avait un petit cercle autour de nous rempli de tellement de pâquerettes que l'on voyait à peine l'herbe en dessous. »

Elle se tait un peu, savoure le souvenir de ce petit cercle de fleurs blanches autour d'elles deux. Peut-être qu'elle l'a su, dès cette époque, que ce n'était pas elle qui était spéciale, que c'était Lily, que ça avait toujours été elle et que ce serait toujours elle, juste Lily, Lily la sorcière.

Mais si elle l'a su à l'époque, c'était inconscient. Elle n'y pensait pas, à vrai dire. Comment sa sœur aurait-elle pu avoir quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait pas également ?

« J'étais fascinée par les pouvoirs de Lily. En même temps, je n'aimais pas ça. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bizarre, mon épaule me lançait, pas beaucoup, juste un peu, comme un souvenir qu'on réveille.

Mais on était redevenues amies, malgré tout. On jouait à nouveau ensemble, et juste, de temps en temps, elle se lançait du haut d'une balançoire ou elle jouait avec les fleurs et les brins d'herbe, leur faisait faire des choses impossibles. Mais tout allait bien. Vraiment, tout allait bien.

\- Et puis il y a eu Rogue. », devine-t-il.

Cette fois, pour la première fois, il a raison. 'Il y a eu Rogue', c'est sans doute encore le meilleur moyen de dire tout ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite. Tout, absolument tout, parce que tout était parti de ça.

Pourtant, elle a envie de dire autre chose. 'Il y a eu Rogue', c'est trop court. Ça ne dit pas tout, ça passe sous silence tellement de choses, de jours et de nuits, de larmes, de regrets. Elle ne veut rien oublier. Elle est allée trop loin, maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il nous espionnait quand on l'a vu pour la première fois. Longtemps, peut-être. Sans doute. Il était complètement obsédé par elle, c'était malsain, je le voyais bien, moi. Mais elle, elle ne voyait rien, elle était bien trop émerveillée par ce nouveau monde qu'il lui faisait découvrir. Il lui parlait de sorciers et de baguettes magiques et de cours dans une école de magie. Il lui disait qu'elle était différente, spéciale.

Je lui disais que c'était n'importe quoi. Qu'elle était comme moi, qu'elle était ma petite sœur, et qu'il n'y connaissait rien. »

Elle ferme les yeux, recommence à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle a presque envie de pleurer un peu, peut-être que ça aiderait, mais ses yeux sont secs. C'est juste qu'elle a un peu mal au cœur, comme une nausée dans le fond de sa poitrine.

« Mais elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec lui, à apprendre tout sur Poudlard et sur le monde magique. Alors j'inventais de plus en plus de jeux, même si ça faisait plus d'un an que j'avais arrêté parce que j'étais devenue "trop grande", j'inventais des histoires et je lui proposais de jouer. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle était une sorcière, maintenant, elle avait autre chose à faire. Je haïssais Severus Rogue de tout mon cœur.

\- Mais tu l'enviais, aussi. Tu les enviais tous les deux. Tu voulais être une sorcière. »

Cette fois, elle en est sûre, elle voudrait pleurer. Elle a cette impression que sa poitrine est un peu serrée, pas tout à fait comme avant, et il lui semble que ses lèvres se déforment un peu bizarrement, s'étirent vers le bas en une grimace qu'elle connaît bien. Les larmes ne viennent pas, pourtant. Ses yeux restent désespérément secs.

Sur la table immaculée, la tache de thé a commencé à la narguer.

« Il avait volé ma sœur, répond-elle doucement, presque en chuchotant. Alors je les suivais, je les espionnais. Je voulais qu'il me rende Lily.

Lui, il lui parlait d'un monde merveilleux, où les licornes existent et où on répare les pots cassés juste en agitant la main. Il lui parlait de châteaux où les tableaux parlent et d'un monde où les photos bougent. Il lui disait que les hommes avaient appris à voler, et qu'ils en avaient même fait un jeu. Il lui disait qu'elle faisait partie de ce monde, et qu'elle le connaîtrait bientôt sur le bout des doigts. Il lui parlait de cette lettre, qu'ils recevraient tous les deux, et qui signerait d'une jolie écriture verte leur entrée à Poudlard.

Alors j'ai voulu recevoir la lettre, moi aussi. Je me disais que sûrement, Lily n'était pas la seule à être spéciale -ça n'aurait pas été juste. Je me disais que même si moi, je ne pouvais pas me jeter du haut d'une balançoire, peut-être que je pouvais être une sorcière quand même, si je m'appliquais assez. »

Sa bouche est un peu tordue, cela la gêne pour parler. Elle n'arrive pas à lui redonner sa forme normale. Elle a un goût un peu amer à l'intérieur, peut-être que c'est pour cela qu'elle la tord. Elle n'a jamais aimé les souvenirs, c'est trop acide, ça brûle les yeux et la gorge quand ça sort. Mais le goût amer, c'est autre chose, quelque chose qui lui colle à la langue et au palais, elle ne sait pas vraiment ce que c'est. Des regrets, peut-être.

« Elle est arrivée, sa lettre, bien sûr. Avec une jolie écriture verte et des mots guindés et la clé vers son monde parfait, bien sûr qu'elle est arrivée. Moi, je n'osais pas vraiment attendre la mienne. Je me surprenais à regarder dans la boîte aux lettres et à scruter le ciel tous les jours, et je me disais 'Pétunia, ce n'est pas bien.', mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de recommencer le jour suivant. Une dame est arrivée, qui a expliqué à mes parents ce qu'était Poudlard et comment allait se passer la scolarité de Lily. Ils étaient ravis. Tellement fiers.

Et puis, quelque part en août, d'un seul coup, j'ai compris que je n'irais pas. Que ce monde merveilleux, je ne le connaîtrais jamais, et que j'irais au collège comme n'importe qui, et que j'apprendrais les mathématiques pendant que Lily peindrait le monde de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Alors je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre et j'ai pleuré, parce que c'était injuste, tellement, tellement injuste… »

Et injuste, ça l'était, se dit-elle. Injuste que Lily ait eu le droit de faire de la magie et pas elle, injuste que Lily ait été spéciale et pas elle. Elle est vieille, maintenant, Pétunia, pourtant quelque part en elle, elle a toujours douze ans et elle pleure dans sa chambre toutes les larmes de son corps, parce que c'est injuste, trop injuste et qu'elle aussi elle devrait avoir le droit d'être une sorcière.

« Tu as écrit une lettre, dit-il alors doucement. A ce moment-là, une fois que tu as eu fini de pleurer, tu as écrit une lettre au professeur Dumbledore. Pour le supplier de te prendre à Poudlard quand même, même si tu étais trop grande, même si tu n'étais pas comme elle. Il t'a répondu, il a dit que tu ne pouvais pas et qu'il en était désolé, que ce n'était pas ta faute ni celle de personne d'autre. »

Elle s'en souvient, de cette lettre. De celle qu'elle a envoyé comme de celle qu'elle a reçue en réponse. Les deux l'ont faite pleurer, longtemps après qu'elles aient été écrites, quand elle y repensait, seule dans le secret de son lit, tard dans la nuit.

« Elle l'a lue, dit-il. Severus aussi, d'ailleurs. Tous les deux, ils ont trouvé la lettre dans ta chambre, et ils l'ont lue.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû. », souffle-t-elle.

Et peut-être que c'est la plus impardonnable de ses fautes, à Lily, d'avoir lu cette lettre. Peut-être qu'au-delà de tout le reste, ce que Pétunia ne lui pardonnera jamais c'est cela ; d'avoir su. De l'avoir su, que sa sœur aurait désespérément voulu être une sorcière. D'avoir su qu'elle aurait tout donné pour faire jaillir des étincelles d'un bout de bois, pour faire s'ouvrir et fermer les fleurs selon son bon vouloir.

Lily avait su comment Pétunia aurait voulu être comme elle. Elle n'aurait pas dû, jamais dû savoir. C'était un secret, peut-être son plus grand secret. N'aurait-il pas pu, au moins, être sien à partager ?

Les mots sont un poison dans sa bouche, et elle aimerait se taire, tout arrêter, mais ils continuent de couler et de raconter une histoire qu'elle a passé des années à oublier.

« Elle n'aurait pas dû, elle était à moi cette lettre, elle n'aurait pas dû. Et lui ! Quel droit avait-il de fouiller dans mes affaires ? Il se moquait bien assez de moi comme ça, pourquoi lui fallait-il plus encore ? »

Elle reste silencieuse un moment. Il y a des mots qui brûlent dans sa bouche, ils lui font peur, tellement peur, elle ne veut pas les prononcer.

« Parfois, dit-elle, j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est partie.

\- Elle serait partie de toute façon, proteste-t-il. Ce n'est pas lui qui l'a convaincue de partir à Poudlard, elle y serait allée même sans le connaître.

\- Mais elle n'est pas partie seulement à Poudlard, souffle-t-elle. Elle est partie chez eux, dans le monde magique. Dès qu'elle est partie de la maison, avec sa valise pleine de choses étranges, je savais que c'était fini. Qu'elle ne reviendrait plus, plus jamais, plus vraiment. Ma petite sœur est partie, elle avait onze ans et j'en avais douze. Je pense qu'on la senti toutes les deux. Mais elle est partie quand même, sans se retourner, et c'est à cause de lui. »

Il n'est pas d'accord, elle le sent à ses sourcils froncés et à la colère dans ses yeux. Elle est la méchante, dans son histoire à lui, elle le sait bien. Elle sait bien que pour lui, c'est un monde en noir et blanc, et qu'elle est dans le camp noir. Elle sait bien que pour lui, elle a toujours été cruelle et vicieuse et envieuse, et qu'elle a haï sa sœur dès qu'elle a su que c'était une sorcière.

Elle aimerait lui dire qu'elle est toute grise. Triste et désabusée, pleine de regrets et de phrases qu'elle n'a jamais prononcées. Elle aimerait lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé être toute blanche, mais qu'elle aurait eu bien trop peur pour cela. Elle aimerait lui dire qu'elle est désolée, si son passé a fait d'elle quelqu'un de tout noir.

Elle sait qu'il ne l'écoutera pas. Il a déjà assez de mal à la laisser raconter sa propre histoire.

Mais il ne sait pas, lui, comment Lily a quitté la maison sans regrets, en riant, avec la tête déjà pleine d'un autre monde. Il ne sait pas, lui, comment Severus Rogue a mis dans la tête de la petite rousse des myriades de contes de fées, quand Pétunia n'avait que des histoires irréelles et inventées, ridicules et éphémères à lui proposer.

Il ne sait pas, pourtant elle sent qu'il s'est déjà forgé une opinion, qu'il pense savoir exactement pourquoi Lily et Pétunia se sont éloignées au point de devenir des étrangères l'une pour l'autre.

« Quand l'as-tu appelée 'monstre' pour la première fois ? », demande-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne sait plus vraiment. Et puis, cela dépend de ce qu'il veut dire par là. Quand l'a-t-elle expressément nommée 'monstre', ou quand l'a-t-elle simplement sous-entendu ? Quand l'a-t-elle dit pour la première fois en le pensant, ou simplement jeté en l'air pour faire mal, pour se défendre contre Lily qui savait, qui savait qu'elle aurait volontiers jeté aux orties sa "normalité" contre un peu, même un tout petit peu de magie, un rien, un reste ?

« Tu lui as dit à la gare, juste avant qu'elle parte, siffle-t-il méchamment. Elle voulait que tu lui dises au revoir, que tu fasses quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui lui prouve que tu l'aimais encore. Tout ce que tu as été capable de dire, c'est ça, 'monstre'. Qu'elle allait dans une école de monstres pour apprendre avec plein de petits monstres comment devenir un vrai et grand monstre. Arrête de chercher des excuses, Pétunia. Ce n'est pas la faute de Severus. »

Elle secoue la tête, doucement, et son balancement sur la chaise s'amplifie. Il a tort, elle le sait, elle ne sait juste pas comment lui expliquer. Comment dit-on les larmes, tard le soir, blottie dans son lit, comment dit-on l'impression étouffante de n'être jamais _assez_? Comment dit-on les regrets qui empoisonnent, comment dit-on les pleurs et le désespoir, la sensation d'être toujours seule quand avant on était toujours deux ? Il ne sait pas, lui, il ne sait rien. Comment reconstruit-on une vie quand on n'a plus de sœur ?

Et la tâche, sur la table, n'a-t-elle pas grandi depuis tout à l'heure ?

« Tu ne veux pas comprendre, chuchote-t-elle. Tu es venu pour une histoire, mais tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit différente de celle que tu as imaginée. Ça ferait trop mal, sinon. De se rendre compte que l'on s'est trompé, et que tout n'est pas comme on aurait voulu que ce soit. »

Il reste silencieux un moment.

« J'essaye, finit-il par dire. J'essaye de comprendre. Je n'y arrive pas. Dans ton histoire, tu ne fais jamais rien de mal, tu es l'héroïne. Et je sais que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

\- Tu ne sais rien. Tu vois un monde en noir et blanc, et mon monde est gris. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, ni dans cette histoire ni dans aucune autre. Mais je ne suis pas un monstre. Peut-être que c'est pour cela que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre. Tu aimerais que je sois méchante, depuis le début. Tu aimerais que je la haïsse, et que je t'avoue que je l'ai haïe dès qu'elle a fait éclore des fleurs au creux de sa paume, juste parce qu'elle était différente et que j'étais jalouse. Ça serait plus simple, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je l'aimais, Lily, si tu savais… »

Elle la revoit encore, quand elle veut, la Lily de son enfance. Elle a de longs cheveux roux et de grands yeux verts, elle l'appelle Tunie et elle l'aime de tout son cœur. Elle l'aime avec innocence, sans se poser de questions, sans se demander si elles s'éloigneront un jour, bien sûr que la réponse est non. Tunie aussi l'aime comme ça, parce que c'est facile, d'aimer une petite sœur de tout son cœur, à la folie et bien plus encore.

Il ferme les yeux, son visage devient triste.

« Alors pourquoi, Pétunia ? Si tu l'aimais ? »

Elle ne sait pas. Plus vraiment. Elle ne sait pas s'il y a jamais eu une raison, ni même si elles en ont été conscientes.

« C'est venu petit à petit. Elle rentrait de l'école, et elle savait faire voler des choses et préparer des potions et transformer une théière en souris. Moi, j'avais appris toute l'histoire du XIXème siècle et je connaissais sur le bout des doigts 'Hamlet' et je savais faire des calculs compliqués.

Mes parents l'adulaient, toujours à s'extasier sur elle et sur tout ce qu'elle apprenait. Moi, ce n'est pas qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas… mais j'étais normale. Pourquoi s'intéresser au fait que mon collège servait les repas les plus horribles au monde quand Lily vivait dans un endroit où les fantômes existaient et où les tableaux parlaient ?

Parfois, je la détestais, d'être comme ça le centre de l'attention, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi je lui parlais, quand je lui disais que papa et maman la préféraient à moi.

Mais surtout, surtout, j'aurais voulu qu'elle arrête de parler de magie. J'aurais voulu qu'elle revienne et que tout redevienne normal, qu'elle soit capable d'aller au cinéma avec moi sans me dire que ça n'existait pas là-bas, mais que les photos bougeaient, que je puisse prendre une photo de nous deux sans qu'elle propose de la rendre ''vivante''. J'aurais voulu qu'elle arrête de me parler de Métamorphoses et de Sortilèges ; et ça non plus, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle me disait, 'Mais Tunie, de quoi d'autre veux-tu que je te parle ?', et j'avais envie de lui hurler qu'elle n'était pas seulement une sorcière, qu'elle était aussi ma sœur, ma petite sœur, et que sa vie ne se résumait pas à faire des potions et à changer des hérissons en pelotes de laine. »

Elle se tait, elle est essoufflée, elle a l'impression de tout revivre encore. Elle a l'impression de perdre sa sœur à nouveau, de la voir glisser doucement loin d'elle, insensiblement, sans qu'elle puisse rien faire pour la retenir.

« Ça me faisait mal, même après tout ce temps, de l'entendre parler de magie et de licornes et de gobelins. J'étais toujours sur la défensive quand elle abordait le sujet, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était mieux que moi, toujours, même si elle me disait que c'était faux et que je m'inventais des histoires. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle en parle, alors quand elle insistait, je me mettais à crier, je lui disais qu'elle était un monstre, et que jamais je ne voudrais devenir un monstre, une anormale, que j'étais parfaitement normale et qu'elle devrait le savoir. »

Sa voix s'étrangle dans sa gorge comme sur un sanglot. Mais ses yeux restent secs, insensibles, et elle sait qu'elle ne pleurera pas. Souvent, le soir, dans sa chambre, Lily vient la visiter. Peut-être que ce sont des rêves, mais ils ont l'air tellement vrais… Quand elle s'en va finalement, la jolie rousse, elle a toujours la poitrine obstruée par un poids, et elle sait qu'elle a envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Mais elles ne coulent pas, les larmes, jamais. Elle se demande, parfois, si elle sait encore pleurer.

« On s'est éloignées sans vraiment y faire attention, sans s'en rendre compte. On a creusé un grand fossé à coups de non-dits et de magie et de 'monstre', sans tout à fait le comprendre, sans savoir ce que l'on faisait. Pendant sa cinquième année, on ne s'est vues que trois jours. Elle passait ses vacances chez des amies, ou bien c'était moi ; pendant les vacances de Pâques, j'étais malade et mes parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle rentre de peur qu'elle tombe malade à son tour. On s'est vues trois jours, fin juillet. Elle allait partir à la coupe du monde de Quidditch, elle passait ses journées à correspondre avec ses amies par lettre, je passais mon temps dehors, au cinéma ou en ville avec des amis. Je pense qu'on a dû échanger cinq ou six phrases de toute l'année. Sinon, elle envoyait des lettres à mes parents que je lisais. A la fin, elle disait, 'embrassez Tunie de ma part', et dans les lettres qu'ils renvoyaient, ils disaient que je l'embrassais aussi. Je suis toujours restée Tunie pour elle. C'est juste que ça ne voulait plus rien dire. »

Il la regarde et elle voit la tristesse dans ses yeux.

Parfois, elle regrette de ne pas avoir envoyé de lettres elle-même, de n'avoir été qu'une signature au bas de la lettre familiale. C'était un cercle vicieux. Elle ne voulait pas envoyer de lettre propre parce que Lily ne le faisait pas. Et sa petite sœur suivait sans doute le même raisonnement.

« Et ensuite ? »

Elle ne sait plus vraiment, ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Le fossé qui grandit, les disputes qui augmentent, et leurs parents impuissants, peut-être. Elle se souvient que ça avait fait mal, elle se souvient d'avoir pleuré plus fort que jamais. Elle ne veut pas se souvenir.

« Pétunia, raconte-moi. J'ai le droit de savoir, répète-t-il. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ensuite ? »

Elle secoue la tête. Il la connaît, la suite, il la connaît. Il n'a pas besoin d'elle pour lui dire comment Lily était belle et intelligente et parfaite, comment elle souriait toujours, comment elle pleurait, peut-être, parfois. Elle ne sait pas, elle. Déjà à cette époque, sa petite sœur ressemblait à une étrangère.

L'autre homme, toujours appuyé à l'entrée de la cuisine, se redresse et s'avance jusqu'à elle. Il s'accroupit devant sa chaise, prend ses mains entre les siennes.

« Tu es allée trop loin, maintenant, dit-il doucement. Il faut que tu continues, que tu nous racontes l'histoire en entier. »

Elle plonge son regard dans le sien, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle espère y lire. Il a raison, et puis de toute façon, les mots se bousculent dans sa bouche, et elle n'a pas assez de force pour se taire plus longtemps. Mais elle ne veut pas, parce que ça fait mal, comme des arêtes tranchantes sur sa langue, comme du sel sur ses plaies. Alors elle ferme les lèvres, le plus fort qu'elle peut, comme un défi silencieux lancé à tous les mots qui tournent dans sa bouche. Cela ne sert à rien, elle le sait bien. C'est juste qu'elle a peur, tellement peur…

L'autre homme, celui assis sur une chaise qui l'interroge depuis le début, insiste. Encore.

« Pétunia, s'il-te-plait. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Elle n'est pas terminée, l'histoire, il te reste encore toute une vie à nous raconter. »

Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, par où commencer. Elle a perdu le fil de son récit, quelque part au milieu de sa cuisine. Elle fixe son regard sur la tache de thé renversé, qui entoure l'assiette dans laquelle sont disposés les petits gâteaux qu'elle sert toujours avec le thé. Les gâteaux sont intacts, personne n'y a touché. Le thé refroidit dans les tasses, il y en a un peu qui tache la table. Elle tremble, à peine.

C'est l'homme accroupi devant elle qui lui tend l'extrémité d'un fil sur lequel elle pourra mettre des mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, quand elle a ramené James Potter à la maison ?

\- Elle ne l'a jamais vraiment ramené, corrige-t-elle. Il s'est imposé tout seul. Il a débarqué un beau jour devant la porte d'entrée en disant qu'il venait pour Lily. Ils ont passé l'après-midi dehors à faire je ne sais quoi, et il s'est retrouvé invité à rester dîner. C'était aux vacances de Noël de leur dernière année, et mes parents l'ont adopté sur le champ. Il s'est retrouvé invité de plus en plus souvent. Pendant les vacances d'été, il a passé presque autant de temps chez nous que chez lui. Et en général, quand il était chez lui, Lily y était aussi.

Elle était folle amoureuse. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Mes parents trouvaient ça magnifique. Il nous a raconté qu'il lui avait couru après pendant toute leur scolarité, et qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes à présent. Elle a ri un peu avant de l'embrasser.

Et moi… Moi, j'étais en train de perdre ma petite sœur. Je le sentais, ça se voyait dans la manière dont ils se regardaient. Un jour, elle allait s'enfuir avec lui, partir habiter je ne sais où et vivre son conte de fées, et moi j'allais juste la regarder partir, sans pouvoir rien faire, rien dire. Je me disais que ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, qu'on ne se parlait plus de toute façon, qu'on était devenues des étrangères l'une pour l'autre. Mais je les voyais s'embrasser et se regarder et se sourire et s'aimer, et je savais qu'un jour elle partirait et que je ne la reverrais plus, plus du tout et je me disais 'Je vais perdre ma petite sœur, pour de bon, pour de vrai. Je n'ai qu'une sœur, qu'une petite sœur, et je vais la perdre.', et je haïssais James Potter avec son culot incroyable et sa morgue et son corps de dieu grec et son humour et sa manière d'aimer ma sœur comme si elle était la seule personne au monde. »

L'homme accroupi se redresse, va s'adosser au comptoir. Il regarde l'autre, qui a les yeux grand ouverts et qui la regarde elle. Elle le regarde en retour, elle se noie dans ses yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, elle oublie le thé qui tache la table et les petits gâteaux que personne ne regarde. Les mots coulent tous seuls, elle s'en rend à peine compte.

« Ils se sont mariés jeunes. Je venais de rencontrer Vernon, et j'avais enfin l'impression que quelqu'un me voyait pour moi-même, pas pour l'ombre de quelqu'un d'autre ou une pimbêche artificielle. Mes parents étaient ravis pour moi, j'avais l'impression d'exister enfin, en dehors de Lily. Ils ont annoncé leurs fiançailles, et tout n'a plus été que pour eux.

J'ai été jalouse, furieuse. J'avais l'impression qu'elle le faisait exprès, pour me voler la vedette, pour ne surtout pas me laisser occuper le devant de la scène. Je l'ai détestée du plus fort que j'ai pu pendant tout le temps qu'ont duré les préparatifs du mariage. Elle m'avait choisie pour être demoiselle d'honneur, je n'y voyais qu'un moyen de me narguer.

Alors ils se sont mariés, et tout a été parfait. Même moi, en la voyant si heureuse, j'ai oublié pourquoi je lui en avais voulu tout ce temps. Elle était magnifique. _Ils_ étaient magnifiques. Je n'aimais toujours pas James Potter, j'exécrais Sirius Black, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment entendue avec ses amies, mais elle était heureuse. Alors j'ai été heureuse pour elle.

Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'après, de ce que ce mariage voulait dire. Elle était heureuse, mariée. Elle est partie s'installer avec James Potter dans un manoir perdu au fond de la campagne, à 'Godric's Hollow', héritage familial, grand et magnifique et incartable et protégé par une ribambelle de sorts dont un nombre impressionnants faits pour repousser les 'Moldus'. Alors j'ai compris, un peu tard, qu'elle partait pour de bon, que c'était fini. Elle est partie comme ce matin du 1er Septembre, avec un sourire rayonnant, sans regretter, sans se retourner.

Je l'ai invitée à mon mariage, deux ans plus tard. Je lui avais demandé d'être demoiselle d'honneur, elle avait refusé ; elle était Auror, elle chassait des mages noirs, et ils étaient en guerre. Elle avait l'air inquiète, même si elle ne le montrait pas. Elle m'a dit qu'elle essayerait de venir, mais que s'il y avait une attaque, elle devrait partir, et qu'il ne valait donc mieux pas trop compter sur elle. Je lui ai dit que oui, bien sûr, je comprenais. J'avais envie de pleurer.

Elle n'est pas venue pendant la cérémonie. Une fois que tout a été fini, alors que je rentrais avec Vernon me préparer avant notre lune de miel, je l'ai trouvée devant la maison qui nous attendait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir, qu'elle était sûre que ça avait été magnifique. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a félicitée, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle espérait que ça avait été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Elle a souri à Vernon, s'est excusée encore : il y avait eu une attaque, elle avait des amis blessés à l'hôpital qu'elle devait aller voir, encore une fois félicitations. Et puis elle s'est retournée et elle a disparu -elle a 'transporté' ou je ne sais plus quoi. »

Elle aimerait se taire, arrêter de parler et lui dire de partir. Mais, en même temps, une partie d'elle refuse de s'arrêter. Les mots s'échappent tous seuls, et elle continue de parler, encore et encore. Elle a peur de continuer, et plus peur encore de s'arrêter.

« C'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vue. »

Il se redresse, fronce les sourcils, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Elle ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion. Les mots sont une drogue, et elle est incapable de s'arrêter. L'histoire continue, continue, et elle sait que bientôt elle sera incapable de continuer, elle sait que le moment se rapproche, se rapproche, et il lui semble qu'elle accélère de plus en plus avant qu'il n'arrive.

« On a repris contact un long moment après. J'étais enceinte depuis quelques mois, je venais de m'en rendre compte avec Vernon. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, puisque je ne pouvais pas lui rendre visite dans son manoir de sorciers. Je n'ai rien dit à Vernon. Je lui avait fait un portrait tellement négatif d'elle, de son mari, de son monde ! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. Et elle m'a répondu. Elle aussi était enceinte. Elle allait essayer de venir nous voir, dès qu'elle aurait un moment de libre. Renouer les liens. Nous mettrions Vernon au courant à ce moment-là. Moi, j'essayais de le préparer petit à petit à cette idée, mes discours étaient de plus en plus nuancés quand nous abordions le sujet -et nous en parlions beaucoup, à l'époque.

Et puis ils ont appris que leur bébé allait être spécial. Que ce 'Voldemort' allait sans doute essayer de le tuer, et eux avec. Ils avaient trouvé une solution, un gardien de fidélité ou quelque chose comme ça, mais venir nous rendre visite était trop dangereux. J'étais furieuse, désespérée, terrifiée pour elle. Je lui ai dit que cette guerre n'était pas la sienne, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû aller là-bas, devenir une sorcière. Elle… »

Elle a de plus en plus de mal à parler. Les mots, eux, au contraire, coulent de plus en plus vite.

« Elle m'a dit que je me trompais. Que jamais elle ne regretterait d'avoir été à Poudlard, d'avoir rencontré James et des amis merveilleux, que jamais elle ne regretterait de se battre contre Voldemort, fut-ce au prix de sa vie. Je lui ai dit que ce serait aussi au prix de celle de son bébé.

Après ça, elle a arrêté d'envoyer des lettres. Sauf une en août, pour dire que son bébé était né et qu'il s'appelait Harry. Je lui ai dit, avec plusieurs mois de retard, que Dudley aussi était né et bien portant. Vernon n'a jamais rien su, ni des lettres, ni de la visite que nous avions prévue, ni du danger, ni de la guerre. Rien du tout. Je me disais que ce serait plus simple. Les mois ont passé, et j'étais furieuse contre elle, terrifiée et malheureuse et je maudissais le monde des sorciers. J'ai complètement arrêté d'en parler, je hurlais presque sur Vernon quand il essayait de comprendre mon revirement d'attitude. Alors il a arrêté, et ça a été presque comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé, comme si ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, un mirage, une illusion. Simplement, j'avais perdu ma sœur quelque part au milieu. »

Elle se tait.

C'est fini. Elle ne peut plus continuer, c'est fini. L'histoire se termine là, brutalement. Ce n'est pas une très jolie fin, mais elle n'a pas la force de continuer. Les mots sont là, à la lisière de son esprit. Elle refuse de les laisser sortir.

« Et après ? »

Elle refuse de répondre. Et après ? Il le sait mieux que personne, ce qu'il y a eu après. Elle, elle ne peut pas continuer. Elle se bat, se bat contre les mots dans sa bouche, il ne faut pas qu'ils sortent.

« Pétunia, dis-moi. Tu me dois la vérité, tu n'as pas fini. »

Le thé tache la table, c'est hideux, il faut qu'elle nettoie ça.

« Pétunia ! »

Elle tressaille.

« Et après ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, après la lettre qui annonçait les naissances, après que tu aies essayé d'oublier le monde de la magie ? Pétunia, répond-moi. Tu me la dois, tu me dois l'histoire complète. Ce n'est pas fini. Réponds-moi. »

Elle prend une inspiration tremblante, elle voudrait qu'il se taise, qu'il la laisse.

Elle regarde l'autre homme, celui qui a fini par entrer dans la cuisine et qui est adossé au comptoir à présent. Elle aurait juré qu'elle le connaissait mieux que personne. Mais, ainsi adossé au comptoir de sa cuisine, débordant d'assurance et peut-être de tristesse, si visiblement proche de l'homme assis devant elle, elle a l'impression qu'elle ne le connait plus. Il lui rend son regard, et elle ne lit pas de doute dans ses yeux.

« Et après, Pétunia ? »

Elle suffoque. Elle s'en souvient, de ce qui s'est passé après. Elle ne l'a jamais accepté, jamais compris. Mais elle s'en souvient. Elle se souvient d'avoir pleuré encore et encore, comme si elle ne pourrait jamais arrêter, elle se souvient d'avoir crié et hurlé et pleuré encore. Elle se souvient que c'était injuste, bien, bien plus que tout le reste, elle se souvient que c'était impossible et que ça n'avait pas pu arriver. Elle se souvient…

« Pétunia ? »

Elle lève des yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés d'horreur et de désespoir vers lui.

« Elle est morte. »

Il y a un grand silence.

Elle est morte, Lily. Un soir comme ça, le soir d'Halloween comme ça aurait pu être n'importe quel autre soir. Elle est morte, tuée par un grand éclair vert et un fou furieux qui en avait après son fils. Elle est morte comme ça, sans prévenir, en permettant à son fils de survivre et de détruire le mage noir le plus craint au monde. Du Lily tout craché.

« Elle est morte. », répète-t-elle, mais les mots n'ont pas de sens.

Ils n'en ont jamais eu, et certainement pas quand un vieux fou barbu le lui a écrit dans une lettre qu'il a déposée près du fils survivant de Lily, sur le pas de sa porte au milieu de la nuit.

Lily est morte, et, vingt ans après, elle n'y croit toujours pas.

« Elle est morte en me sauvant. », dit Harry Potter doucement, assis dans la chaise en face d'elle.

Et cela non plus n'a pas de sens.

« Non, répond-elle. Elle est juste morte. Peu importe qu'ensuite 'son sacrifice ait réveillé une ancienne magie qui a permis de sauver son fils quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a lancé le sort de mort', et qu'elle soit aujourd'hui une héroïne. Elle est morte, juste morte. Elle a disparu je ne sais où, avec ses cheveux roux et ses grands yeux vert et ses sourires rayonnants, elle est partie, elle est morte. »

Elle baisse un peu la tête, et un sanglot obstrue sa poitrine. Elle ferme le poing très fort, appuie son visage contre son bras en se mordant la lèvre le plus fort possible, et elle voudrait pleurer, parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Lily est morte, cela fait vingt ans qu'elle est morte. Mais Pétunia ne comprend toujours pas.

« Oh, souffle-t-elle, je sais qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait autre chose. Jamais accepté de laisser son enfant se faire tuer, de simplement s'écarter de son berceau et de le regarder mourir.

Mais Lily était toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et un peu plus, et elle aurait dû mourir heureuse et vieille en ayant eu une vie longue et remplie. Elle aurait dû mourir au milieu d'un conte de fées.

Elle est morte par un soir d'Halloween, sombre et noir, au milieu de mort et de désespoir, elle est morte en sachant que son mari venait d'être assassiné à l'étage en dessous et que son bébé serait le prochain. Elle est morte impuissante et désespérée, et quand même courageuse et prête à donner sa vie, et elle avait à peine vingt ans. »

Elle se tait, c'est trop dur, les sanglots la dévorent toute entière, énormes et irrépressibles. Ses paupières sont pressées l'une contre l'autre avec tant de force que ça lui fait mal, tout son visage est crispé et tordu. Les larmes ne coulent pas.

« J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois. Toutes les nuits, je la voyais mourir, chaque fois d'une manière un peu différente. A la fin, toujours, il y avait un grand éclair vert et elle tombait. Juste comme ça, elle tombait par terre comme une petite poupée et elle était morte. C'était ridicule, parce que c'était Lily et que sa mort n'aurait pas dû ressembler à celle d'une marionnette dont on a juste coupé les fils, et pourtant c'était ça, juste ça, elle tombait et elle était morte. »

Et cette Lily aussi, elle la voit encore quand elle veut, Pétunia. Mais surtout quand elle ne veut pas, le soir dans sa chambre, ou bien quand elle regarde dans les grands yeux verts du fils de Lily. Elle voit un éclair vert, et Lily tombe, c'est fini, elle est morte. Elle a encore les yeux ouverts, les cheveux répandus autour de son visage crispé, mais elle est morte, pour de vrai, elle est morte.

Elle a pleuré, Pétunia, elle a tellement pleuré le soir dans son lit, à côté de Vernon qui ne savait pas quoi faire, elle a tellement pleuré pour cette petite sœur qu'elle avait perdue, pour de vrai cette fois, pas pour de faux comme avant, quand un retour était encore possible, encore envisageable, pour de vrai.

Elle n'a même pas été invitée à l'enterrement.

« Mais Lily avait un fils, dit Harry Potter. Elle avait un fils qui avait survécu parce qu'elle était morte pour lui alors qu'elle aurait pu vivre, un fils qui avait un an et qui s'est retrouvé sur le pas de la porte de cette même maison, avec une lettre qui expliquait ce qui s'était passé et qui te demandait -vous demandait- de prendre soin de votre neveu.

\- Une lettre. », répond Pétunia.

Oh, cette lettre, comme elle l'a haïe. Et comme elle a haï le directeur de Poudlard à travers elle. Elle se souvient de l'avoir lue, la lettre, encore et encore, sans y croire, en refusant totalement d'y croire.

« Une lettre pour m'annoncer que ma sœur et mon beau-frère étaient morts, avaient été assassinés, et qu'ils laissaient derrière eux un fils dont il fallait que je m'occupe. »

Elle rejette sa tête en arrière, rit un peu, mais son rire est cassé et rauque et elle sait qu'il ressemble à un sanglot.

« Quel genre d'homme annonce la mort d'une sœur par lettre ? », murmure-t-elle.

Les deux hommes échangent un regard. Celui adossé au comptoir a le regard triste et dur, celui assis sur une chaise une tempête dans ses yeux verts.

« Je ne voulais pas le croire. J'ai attrapé le bébé -toi, Harry-, je l'ai donné à Vernon en lui criant -hurlant- que je revenais, j'ai pris la voiture et j'ai roulé, roulé comme une folle. Godric's Hollow, je savais où c'était parce que je l'avais cherché plusieurs fois sur une carte. J'ai mis plusieurs heures, mais j'y suis arrivée. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, pas un chat. J'ai couru le plus vite possible, j'ai traversé toutes les rues, cherché partout. Elle n'y était pas, leur maison, avec tous leurs maudits sorts anti-Moldus, elle n'était nulle part. J'avais peur, j'étais terrifiée, je pleurais et je hurlais à ma sœur de me répondre, de sortir, je la suppliais de ne pas être morte.

Elle n'a pas répondu. Elle n'a jamais répondu, alors je suis tombée au milieu de la rue, j'ai pleuré et pleuré et pleuré. Finalement, j'ai entendu un grand 'crac', des pas, et quelques secondes plus tard, une femme s'est précipitée vers moi en me demandant si j'allais bien et ce que je faisais là.

Je l'ai regardée. Et je l'ai haïe. C'était une sorcière, ça se voyait partout sur elle, c'était peint sur son visage et sur son corps tout entier. Et je l'ai haïe, d'appartenir au monde qui m'avait volé Lily, d'être un monstre, rien qu'un monstre capable de transformer les services à thé en gerboises et de tuer les gens juste en prononçant quelques mots. Et je l'ai haïe, aussi, d'être toujours vivante, debout devant moi alors que Lily était morte.

Je me suis dégagée, je suis partie sans lui répondre. Elle n'a pas cherché à me rattraper, j'ai repris la voiture et je suis rentrée. Il était tard le soir quand je suis revenue, Vernon était mort d'inquiétude, Dudley pleurait sans s'arrêter, Harry pleurait aussi mais plus doucement.

Je l'ai regardé, continue-t-elle, presque inconsciente de la présence des deux hommes dans la pièce. Il avait de grands yeux verts, les yeux de Lily, exactement les mêmes. Mais les cheveux de la couleur de son père, et une cicatrice sur le visage. Il était tout petit, un an à peine. Difficile de dire à qui il ressemblerait le plus, plus tard. »

Elle se tait encore, regarde fixement la tache de thé sur la table. Il faut qu'elle l'enlève, qu'elle la nettoie, c'est important, elle ne peut pas laisser sa table tachée comme ça.

Il y a une idée dans sa tête, qui ne l'a jamais quittée depuis vingt ans, et elle sait que c'est une idée désespérée, qui ne mène à rien, mais il faut qu'elle le dise.

« Elle aurait pu vivre. »

Alors elle s'accroche un peu plus à la table, se penche en avant, suffocant, pour tenter d'inspirer une goulée, rien qu'une toute petite goulée d'air. Parce qu'elle aurait pu vivre, Lily, cette nuit-là. Même si Pétunia sait que jamais elle n'aurait fait ce choix, même si elle sait que si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle aussi aurait sacrifié sa vie à celle de son fils, même si elle sait que jamais il n'y aurait eu d'autre alternative… Elle aurait pu vivre, Lily, elle aurait pu vivre.

Elle aurait pu se réveiller tous les jours, elle aurait pu être toujours là, à exister et à vivre quelque part dans le monde, loin de sa sœur à qui elle n'adressait pas la parole. Elle aurait pu continuer à se battre contre ce mage noir, et gagner parce qu'elle gagnait toujours, et recommencer à sourire et à rire et à vivre pour de vrai ; à moins qu'elle n'ait jamais arrêté, parce que c'était Lily et que Pétunia sait que sa sœur est le genre de femme à avoir le courage de vivre pour de vrai même quand sa vie est menacée. Lily, elle aurait pu continuer à lire ses affreux romans trop longs dans lesquels elle pouvait se plonger des jours durant, elle aurait pu continuer à préparer de sublimes gâteaux au chocolat et des poulets rôtis à se damner, et à brûler tout le reste des repas. Elle aurait pu vivre, avec ses grands yeux verts et ses longs cheveux roux et sa peau claire, ses tâches de rousseur, son grain de beauté dans la nuque, ses longues jambes de mannequin et ses genoux affreux.

Et quelque part au milieu de cette nuit-là, il y a eu une possibilité infime, toutes ces choses à vivre encore pour elle qui sont passées en un éclair et en silence. Il y a eu une voie, un autre destin où Lily vivait.

Et Pétunia sait, elle sait bien que c'est faux, que ce destin-là était mort-né, inexistant, tellement impossible qu'il n'a jamais pris forme. Que jamais Lily n'aurait vécu, parce que jamais elle n'aurait laissé son fils mourir. Mais on lui a dit, à Pétunia, que sa sœur s'est sacrifiée, qu'elle est morte alors qu'elle aurait pu vivre. Alors, tous les matins en se levant, elle imagine ce qu'aurait fait Lily si elle n'était pas morte. Elle se demande si elle aurait pris des croissants et du chocolat chaud pour son petit-déjeuner, ou si elle aurait bu du jus de citrouille. Elle se demande si elle aurait embrassé rapidement son mari et son fils, ou si elle leur aurait offert à chacun une longue étreinte passionnée pour leur dire qu'elle les aimait ; et puis elle se rappelle qu'ils seraient morts, tous les deux, qu'eux n'ont jamais eu le choix, et que c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas vécu, Lily. Alors, vite, elle pense à autre chose. Elle se demande ce qu'elle aurait mis aujourd'hui, elle se demande si elle aurait été magnifique -et elle sait que la réponse est oui. Elle se demande si sa couleur préférée serait toujours le violet, si elle raffolerait toujours autant des profiteroles, si elle essayerait toujours autant d'en faire, plantée devant un peu de pâte à choux, de glace et de chocolat à agiter sa baguette d'un air inspiré avant de pousser des cris de désespoir devant le résultat. Parfois, elle se demande si, un jour, Lily aurait pris sa plume et un morceau de parchemin pour écrire à sa sœur, pour ''renouer les liens''. Alors cela fait mal, encore plus mal, mais Pétunia se demande si elles se seraient revues, pardonnées, si elles auraient ri et souri et si tout serait redevenu comme avant.

Mais elle morte, Lily. Elle est morte, elle est morte, chuchote sans relâche une petite voix dans la tête de Pétunia.

« Elle est morte. », répète-t-elle, et le goût amer emplit sa bouche soudainement, sans prévenir, et elle a l'impression qu'elle pourrait vomir. « Elle est morte, elle est _morte_. » Elle prend une inspiration tremblante. « Mais elle aurait pu vivre. »

Harry Potter serre les poings. Mais l'homme adossé au comptoir le retient d'un regard. C'est lui qui fait un pas en avant, s'accroupit à nouveau devant elle. Elle le regarde à travers ses yeux voilés. Comme elle aimerait le connaitre à nouveau, comme elle aimerait que rien qu'une fois, il soit de nouveau à elle, tout entier rien qu'à elle.

« Maman, dit-il doucement. Il y a presque vingt ans, toi et Papa avez recueilli à la maison votre neveu, le fils de Lily, le fils de Lily et James Potter. Il y a presque vingt ans, vous avez fait le choix de l'élever comme s'il était un moins que rien, une monstruosité. Pourquoi ? »

Elle cille. Pourquoi ?

« Je ne demandais pas grand-chose, dit Harry Potter. Un peu d'amour, de vraies explications concernant mes parents. Pourquoi, Pétunia ? »

Elle le regarde. Il ressemble beaucoup, beaucoup plus à James qu'à Lily, maintenant. Mais il a toujours ses yeux, ses grands yeux vert émeraude…

« Tu as les yeux de ta mère, Harry. », dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Il la regarde, secoue la tête, va pour se lever. On la lui a sûrement dite et redite, cette phrase, répétée jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus. Sans doute n'a-t-elle plus aucun sens pour lui aujourd'hui, si elle en a jamais eu un. A-t-il seulement conscience d'à quel point elle est vraie ?

Il se lève, son genou effleure la table, cogne un peu dedans, la table tremble. Un peu. Pétunia aussi. Sa tasse tangue à peine, du thé se renverse sur la table. Elle cille, regarde le liquide rejoindre la tache déjà formée. Il faut, il faut qu'elle la nettoie…

Les mots dans sa bouche la brûlent, plus que jamais. Ils vont sortir, elle le sent, elle n'arrive plus à les retenir.

« A chaque fois que je te regarde, je la revoie, chuchote-t-elle si bas qu'il doit arrêter son mouvement et se pencher vers elle pour pouvoir l'entendre. Elle avait cette manière de regarder les gens avec ces grands yeux verts, tu fais exactement la même chose. Je te regarde, et à chaque fois, je la revoie tomber, tomber par terre comme une petite poupée…

\- Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à payer pour la mort de ma mère.

\- Mais je t'aimais, quand même, hoquette-t-elle sans l'écouter. Je te haïssais, parce que tu étais vivant alors qu'elle était morte, parce que tu étais vivant _parce_ qu'elle était morte. Mais je t'aimais parce que tu avais ses yeux, et cette manière de sourire dès que tu voyais quelqu'un comme si sa seule présence te rendait heureux.

Vernon ne comprenait pas. Il t'avait vu arriver, comme ça, d'un seul coup au milieu de notre petite vie bien rangée où tout ce qui touchait au monde de la magie avait finalement disparu. Il voulait te renvoyer à eux, dans leur monde, parce que ce n'était pas nos problèmes -et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de guerre ?-, parce que ce n'était pas à nous de nous en occuper. Mais j'ai refusé. Nous nous sommes disputés, fort, une des plus grosses disputes que nous ayons jamais eues. Je ne lui ai rien dit, rien avoué des lettres, de ce que je savais, je ne lui ai rien dit de Lily et de son fantôme que je sentais déjà venir, s'enrouler autour de moi ; j'ai invoqué des arguments rationnels auxquels je ne croyais même pas, j'ai parlé de devoirs, de liens de parenté, d'abandon, de risque de vengeance des sorciers si nous leur renvoyions leur 'sauveur'. J'ai gagné. Pour les mauvaises raisons, mais tu es resté, Harry, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi à l'époque. Je lui ai promis, juré que nous ferions tout pour que tu sois un petit garçon normal. Pour chasser toute trace de magie de ton existence -et de la notre par la même occasion. Mais je savais bien, moi, que ce n'était pas possible.

Un jour, je vous avais emmenés tous les deux pour la journée dans une petite ville pas très loin, rendre visite à une amie. Vous deviez avoir deux ou trois ans. Je marchais dans la rue, vous étiez dans la poussette. Un monsieur est sorti d'une boulangerie juste en face, il a peu trébuché sur la poussette alors il m'a dit 'Oh pardon, Madame, je ne vous avais pas vue. Belle journée pour se balader, non ?'. Puis il a regardé dans la poussette, il a ajouté 'Ils sont magni…', et il s'est figé, la bouche grande ouverte, et ses yeux se sont mis à briller. Il a balbutié quelques mots, je n'ai pas compris, et il s'est jeté aux pieds de la poussette, il a dit 'Oh Merlin... Merlin, est-ce possible ? Harry Potter, Harry Potter devant moi...'. Et il a fait un mouvement en avant, pour se prosterner, se jeter sur vous peut-être... Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais su.

Je me suis enfuie presque en courant, en vous poussant le plus vite que j'ai pu. Vous pleuriez tous les deux, vous ne compreniez pas. Je suis rentrée dans la voiture, j'ai claqué la porte, on est partis. Et alors, en rentrant, Harry… j'ai su que tu ne pourrais jamais être normal, vivre une vie paisible et normale loin de ces mages noirs qui prennent la vie des gens du bout de leur baguette. Et alors, l'espace d'un instant, je t'ai haï, haï de toutes mes forces… »

Elle reprend sa respiration, tremble un peu alors que l'air pénètre dans sa poitrine. Il la regarde, et le vert dans ses yeux est implacable.

« Et puis tu as commencé à _faire des choses_ , aussi, comme Lily ; sauf que tu as commencé bien plus tôt. Tu faisais voler des objets autour de ton berceau, ou bien la nourriture sur la table. A chaque fois, je te haïssais un peu. Et je savais que quand tu aurais onze ans, toi aussi tu partirais avec un grand sourire, sans te retourner, et alors je te haïssais encore un peu plus. Vernon était horrifié. Il t'enfermait dans le placard jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses, et je n'osais rien dire. »

Elle se tait, ferme les yeux, dodeline un peu de la tête. C'est presque fini, les souvenirs s'épuisent, bientôt elle n'aura plus rien à raconter. Ça la terrorise.

« Un jour, toi et Dudley jouiez dans le salon. Vernon regardait la télévision et je lisais un magazine ; en vérité, nous gardions un œil sur vous parce que vous vous disputiez beaucoup ces derniers temps et que tu avais tendance à réagir en _faisant des choses_ , Harry.

Et ça n'a pas manqué. Vous avez commencé à vous chamailler pour je ne sais plus quoi. Dudley t'a frappé, je me suis levée et j'ai crié 'Dudley !'. Mais Vernon s'est précipité vers vous en hurlant 'Lâche mon fils, lâche-le _immédiatement_!'. Alors tu as hurlé de colère. Dudley a essayé d'attraper le jouet de nouveau -ce devait être pour un jouet que vous vous disputiez-, et tu l'as _poussé_. Mais pas poussé normalement, poussé tellement fort qu'il a traversé le salon, qu'il s'est écrasé contre la nouvelle télévision, qu'il est tombé par terre et qu'il n'a plus bougé. »

Elle s'arrête un instant, lève le regard vers son fils. A chaque fois qu'elle se remémore ''l'accident'', elle a besoin de vérifier qu'il est toujours là, près d'elle, qu'il n'est pas mort au pied de cette télévision quand il était encore si petit, il y a si longtemps.

« On est partis à l'hôpital immédiatement, en te laissant planté dans la maison. Tu ne bougeais pas, tu avais la mâchoire grande ouverte et tu regardais fixement l'endroit où Dudley était tombé. Je n'y ai même pas fait attention, j'étais complètement hystérique.

A l'hôpital, ils nous ont dit que Dudley irait bien, mais que nous avions eu beaucoup de chance et qu'il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il ne se brise la nuque. Heureusement, il était tombé sur l'épaule -nous avions prétexté une chute dans l'escalier-, alors les dommages s'estomperaient rapidement si l'enfant était dans un environnement calme et sain.

Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, je te haïssais de toutes mes forces. Vernon aurait été capable de te tuer. J'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée, tu t'es jeté sur moi en disant 'Oh Tante Tunie je suis tellement désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure, est-ce qu'il va bien ?', je t'ai repoussé de toutes mes forces. Vernon t'a traîné dans le placard sous l'escalier, et moi je me suis occupée de toi, Dudley. »

Elle ferme les yeux, inspire fort.

« Et je ne t'ai jamais vraiment pardonné, Harry, cette toute petite erreur qui aurait pu coûter la vie à mon fils. Alors tu es resté sous l'escalier, comme un moins que rien, et moi j'évitais de croiser ton regard parce que j'y voyais Lily et son corps qui tombait, et Dudley, si petit dans son lit d'hôpital. »

Elle lève les yeux vers Dudley. Il la regarde, d'un air indéchiffrable, mais quelque chose a changé. Quelque part dans ses yeux, elle voit son fils à nouveau, même s'il a changé, même s'il ne sera plus jamais tout entier rien qu'à elle. Il a grandi, mûri, mais c'est son fils tout de même. Elle a envie de pleurer.

« Et moi, Maman ? Cette éducation que vous m'avez donnée, elle a été un énorme désavantage plus tard, quand je suis parti de la maison. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les gens ne me donnaient pas toujours ce que je voulais, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi leur vie ne tournait pas autour de moi. Il a fallu qu'Harry me sauve des Détraqueurs, que je rencontre l'amour de ma vie et qu'elle me rejette environ un million de fois, que je renoue avec Harry et que je me fasse de nouveaux amis un peu plus fréquentables pour que je commence à changer. J'apprends encore l'humilité. Alors pourquoi, Maman ?

\- Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu te mettais à pleurer, chuchote-t-elle, à chaque fois que je te refusais quelque chose, je te revoyais heurter cette télévision, encore et encore, comme un film qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit. Et je me disais 'S'il était mort, ce jour-là, mon Dieu, s'il était mort…'. Et j'avais peur, tellement peur que tu meures un jour, sans prévenir, par accident, et que je ne t'ai pas donné tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Alors je cédais. Toujours. Et au bout d'un moment, je n'ai même plus cédé, je ne te contrariais même pas pour commencer. »

Il la regarde, longuement, et elle sait qu'il ne lui a pas tout à fait pardonné. Mais il hoche la tête, et il se penche pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle referme ses bras maigres sur lui en réprimant un sanglot. Par-dessus son épaule, elle croise le regard d'Harry.

Dans ses yeux non plus, elle ne trouve pas d'absolution. Mais il lui sourit, d'un air un peu triste, et elle sait que peut-être, s'ils font assez d'efforts, ils pourront se pardonner mutuellement.

Elle laisse son regard se perdre dans le vide. Comme attiré par un aimant, il revient se fixer sur la tache de thé.

Elle n'est plus sûre de ce que cela veut dire.

* * *

Elle se lève maladroitement, fait son chemin jusqu'à l'évier. Elle aurait dû le faire plus tôt. Il y a une tache sur la table de sa cuisine, une éponge dans l'évier pour l'enlever. C'est simple, de faire disparaître les taches. C'est toujours simple, il suffit de comprendre à quel point c'est important. Le plus difficile, c'est encore de les voir, toutes ces taches qui défigurent sa cuisine, repeignent les murs de son salon, envahissent son lit et sa salle de bain. Pendant des années, elle a simplement tenté de les ignorer, simplement détourné la tête et regardé ailleurs, dans l'espoir que peut-être, quand elle regarderait à nouveau, la tache serait partie.

Harry est toujours assis sur la chaise, il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Dudley s'est assis. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi, mais cela lui donne envie de pleurer.

« Tu… », dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. « Tu as rencontré l'amour de ta vie, tu m'as dit… ? »

Elle sent le sourire dans sa voix quand il répond, et toute la chaleur qu'il y a dedans.

« Shannon. Elle est incroyable, Maman, simplement incroyable. On n'est… pas vraiment partis sur de bonnes bases, mais c'est grâce à elle, surtout grâce à elle que je me suis enfin rendu compte qu'il fallait que je change. Maintenant, on apprend à se connaître, doucement. On prend notre temps. A chaque mot qu'elle dit, je tombe un peu plus amoureux d'elle. »

Elle sent les larmes affluer derrière ses yeux, sans comprendre pourquoi, sans savoir si c'est de joie ou de tristesse, ou bien des deux peut-être. Elle lève une main, touche sa joue. Elle n'a plus l'habitude de pleurer. C'est étrange, cette sensation de fourmillement derrière ses paupières, elle a l'impression qu'elle ne la connaît plus. Peut-être qu'elle a trop pleuré. Peut-être, au contraire, qu'elle a trop tenté de rester droite et digne quand elle sentait la douleur revenir.

Lily, elle n'en a plus que des photos, un ou deux clichés en noir et blanc, jaunis par le temps. Elle les a cachés au fond d'un tiroir, tout près d'elle dans sa table de chevet, comme un secret bien gardé. Sur les photos, Lily sourit, elle est heureuse, et Pétunia voit bien qu'elle aussi, à côté de sa sœur, rit de bon cœur.

Alors parfois, quand elle veut se faire un peu de mal pour ne pas oublier ce que ça fait, Pétunia prend les photos du fond du tiroir de sa table de chevet, et elle les regarde, longtemps, comme si elle y cherchait une réponse ou un secret. Elle peut rester des heures, les yeux fixés sur ces images, à essayer de comprendre comment elle voyait le monde à cette époque-là. Ça fait mal, ça fait terriblement mal, mais une fois de temps en temps Pétunia peut rester toute une après-midi à regarder ces photos. Elle essaye de retrouver toutes les couleurs dont Lily peignait le monde, celle de son rire, celle de son amour, celle de son courage, elle essaye de retrouver toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et un peu plus dans une image en noir et blanc.

Elle n'y arrive pas. Jamais.

Sa main quitte sa joue, plonge dans l'évier, attrape l'éponge. Elle s'enroule autour, la serre dans un étau, essore toute l'eau qu'il y avait dedans.

La première larme coule sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Elle aimerait pouvoir changer le passé. Elle aimerait revenir en arrière et garder Lily tout près d'elle, et l'empêcher de choisir un traître comme gardien de fidélité -que ce soit Sirius Black ou l'autre dont elle ne se rappelle jamais le nom, elle n'a jamais bien compris, qu'importe tant que sa sœur puisse vivre, avec son mari et son fils. Elle aimerait revenir en arrière et mieux gérer la dispute entre Harry et Dudley, elle aimerait revenir en arrière et ne pas faire payer à Harry toute sa vie le geste d'un instant.

Mais elle en est incapable, de sauver sa sœur comme d'offrir un meilleur départ dans la vie aux deux hommes dans sa cuisine. C'est trop tard, maintenant, bien trop tard. Les occasions étaient là, elle ne les a pas saisies alors elles sont passées, silencieusement et sans lui dire comment elles auraient pu changer le monde.

Sur la table, la tache de thé a un air de regret.

* * *

 **Voilà... parce que le personnage de Pétunia gagne à être exploré.**

 **Si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas : une petite review -même ultra super méga courte- pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Ayez pitié de mes ongles, j'ai réussi à ne jamais les ronger jusque là...**

 **Bisous à tous, j'espère que vous avez une vie géniale et que vous mangez plein de framboises en ce moment -vu que manger des framboises est l'un des chemins les plus rapides pour atteindre le bonheur. A bientôt !**


End file.
